


Heaven's Roar and Hell's Scream

by BrokenRobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asmodeus is surprisingly perceptive, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Dean Winchester is Saved, Gen, Pre-Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, jealous Princes of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRobe/pseuds/BrokenRobe
Summary: He forgets colors. He forgets his name. He forgets everything but the sharp redness of blood, the darkness of shadows, and the blaring white of bone. There's screams that never end in Hell, upper level demons swoop in all the time and torture and taunt the ones on the Rack, but one day there is a different type of scream. It is a sign of the End.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Heaven's Roar and Hell's Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Another short ficlet I originally wrote on tumblr.
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://brokenrobe.tumblr.com//)

He forgets there are other colors beyond the sharp redness of blood and the darkness of shadows and the blaring white of bone. Even the metallic glint of his knife is forgotten and relegated to the background of his mind. Alistair hovers closely, watching intently as Dean carves meticulous designs into writhing skin. The demon hums in approval.

Dean knows better than to preen from the nonverbal compliment. His mentor likes to literally cut Dean down to size when he thinks the hunter gets too cocky.

Screams of fear and pain, of rage and hatred flow over him like water. Cool and calming.

Alistair moves away to check on his other disciples. Dean continues his art project. This man will be his latest masterpiece.

Time loses all meaning in Hell.

His creations leave the rack filled with hatred and adoration for the fallen hunter. Alistair’s chosen protege, they whisper. Earth’s most righteous defender. Big plans for the hunter. Rumors of Lucifer himself taking an interest, pique curiosity and jealousy within the realm of fire and brimstone, especially from the Princes. They circle the rack, observing Dean. Lips curling in snarls at the still shining brightness of the hunter’s soul.

Ten years of torturing souls, and after thirty years of being tortured himself, the hunter’s soul is still, unbelievably, barely blemished from his time here in the pit. Excitement grows at the thought of the prophecy coming to fruition. Of them returning top side.

Is this the Righteous Man?

Asmodeus pulls away from his brothers. Forgotten emotions rise up within him, a disquiet he cannot shake. The first seal is already broken, why is the hunter still in existence?

He sees the hunter’s victims stare at him in fear and in awe. Dean’s prowess with the blade instill an instinctive fear in them, but the brightness of the hunter’s soul has them fawning over him. They reach out for even the slightest chance of being touched by the light. Murky and half-remembered memories of a time before the rack, before the Pit, create a dangerous bond between the hunter and the other human souls.

Other demons are drawn to the same light. Some wish to destroy it for making them remember the Before while others, like the humans, wish to preserve it at all costs.

The hunter is dangerous.

Years flow like sand in an hourglass. Asmodeus keeps a watchful eye on the hunter.

A different kind of terrified shriek stops the workers of the rack from their work. Dean raises his head in curiosity, knife held confidently in a loose grip. More shrieks of unbridled terror raises the hair on the backs of their necks. This is different. Wrong. He sees Alistair making his way towards Dean, fury and possessiveness written on his face. Dean takes an instinctive step back, wondering what he did wrong.

Intense bright, white light sears their skin and blinding them. Only Dean is relatively unaffected. He slides into a defensive stance, knife held at the ready for whatever is coming. Piercing noise assaults his ears so unlike anything he’s heard in the Pit. More bright lights appear. Roars of rage and fear has Dean charging forward, the only one to do so. The closest light coalesces into a vaguely humanoid shape, albeit fifty stories high. The image flickers, and Dean swears he sees the thing have multiple heads. Almost like a Hydra but this thing’s heads were of different animals. He thought he saw a damn shrike’s head on it and a mastodon.

The figure shrinks down to Dean’s size. The hunter can’t help staring at the wings attached to the creature. Fear, hope, and longing pull at him.

He doesn’t like it. Dean attacks.

The creature easily parries his strikes. It pisses Dean off more and he doubles in intensity with his attacks. He senses the creature is toying with him, letting Dean tire himself out before going on the offensive.

Only that doesn’t happen.

The second Dean’s attacks slow to a stop, it speaks.

“Dean Winchester, I have come to raise you from perdition.”

It doesn’t give Dean a chance to respond before gripping his shoulder and taking flight. It ignores Dean’s shrieks of terror and pleas to put him down.

Swarms of demons zero in on Dean and the creature. They attack, uncaring of Dean in it’s grip. The hunter ends up helping fighting the demons off. The other lights that accompanied Mr. Grabby have either retreated or got snuffed out. He feels torn between feral pleasure at the lights being killed and feeling immense sorrow for the loss.

Asmodeus watches the angel take the hunter away. He knew it. Nothing but trouble. He withdraws back to his domain. The surface is not for him.

They fly for what feels like an eternity when the creature suddenly lets out an ear shattering roar, **“Dean Winchester is saved.”**

Dean wakes up in a coffin and the angel Castiel soars back up to Heaven to await new orders.

The end has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic! Tell me what y'all think!


End file.
